


Keep Me

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s4e1, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Sappy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Keith has a hard time letting go, and an even harder time admitting it.





	Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

> abandon all plot ye who enter here

Keith could never just say what he wanted.

Shiro figured that's why he had been pulled into a back corner of the castle, Keith's hands yanking on his vest to bring him down for a kiss. It wasn't long before Keith had his legs hooked on Shiro's; practically trying to climb him. Shiro easily submitted - hoisting Keith up into his arms - and pressed him back against the cool wall, the lighting obscuring both of them into simple outlines of shadows.

"I wish you could come with me on this mission," Keith sighed, letting his neck roll back as Shiro mouthed up his skin, leaving marks they both hoped his Blade hood would hide. The last thing Shiro needed was Kolivan giving him a talk about distracting Keith - he had already had a private conversation about Keith's issues with leaving Blade members behind, and what abandonment meant to him. They hadn't reached a resolution.

Instead, Shiro had shrugged, holding back a bitter laugh. _That's just Keith for you._

What he didn't say was that Keith would barely talk to _him_ about what he was feeling half of the time. He'd rather bury it under a cooled facade he could control until further instigated, and even then, he'd just get annoyed if you pushed it.

Now, Keith's voice was already weak and gasping, making Shiro almost miss his confession between breaths.

"I'll miss you."

Closing his eyes, Shiro let his head fall forward and rest on Keith's shoulder. He shifted Keith in his arms slightly, but Keith didn't complain as Shiro held him against the wall, partly using his thighs to keep him up. "Keith, if you don't want to go on the mission, you don't have to. But I know how important it is to you, and I don't want you to regret it," Shiro leaned back, trying his best to pull of a convincing grin. "Plus, I bet you just want to see me in one of those suits."

Keith huffed, rolling his eyes, but smiled - pulling Shiro into a quick kiss before he could laugh. Letting Keith take over, Shiro slid his hands to Keith's waist, slotting them together as close as they could get until Keith's tongue parted both of their mouths. Shiro blinked for a moment to look down at Keith with his cheeks flushed, and moaned as Keith's arms wrapped around his neck, tangling into his cropped hair.

Shiro tried pulling back several times, mostly to speak, but Keith reeled him back with an impatient moan.

Keith was never slow in anything he did, but he didn't seem to want this kiss to end.

"Come with me," Keith pleaded, hushed, dragging his fingernails lightly under Shiro's shirt, making him shiver. "I'll have Kolivan get you a suit-"

"I can't, Keith, you know that. Please," Shiro inhaled sharply as Keith whined, biting down on his lip. He'd be lying if he said Keith squirming in his arms wasn't getting him hard. After all, he could feel the outline of Keith's dick against his stomach through his Blade uniform. Shiro marginally shifted, trying to steady his mind. It didn't help that Keith had just moved on to biting at his earlobe. "I'm not Galra, Keith. It's not my place."

"I can't _leave_ you, Shiro," Keith keened, pressing a messy kiss to Shiro's cheek before working on the zipper to his vest, sliding it down his front. Shiro lowered his shoulders, helping him slide it off. He really had no resistance when Keith wanted something from him. "I've fought to get you back for so long, I can't be the one to walk away."

"You're not walking away," Shiro murmured, rubbing the back of Keith's head, smiling softly as Keith's muscles gradually relaxed. Keith was always tense, but Shiro prided himself in being able to take away _some_ of the stress. He was more fragile than he looked. Playing with the zipper on Keith's jacket, Shiro leaned forward to kiss his nose. "Just promise you'll come back to me, baby."

Keith didn't give time for a pause. "I promise," He whispered, emphasizing his words by fisting a hand into Shiro's undershirt.

Shiro felt his lips bubble into a smile as he tugged Keith back into a kiss, groaning as Keith slide his hands under his thin shirt, jacking it up to his chest. He couldn't help but feel a little bit victorious. "Your suit," Shiro breathed, hoping Keith would understand, and he heard a snide laugh as Keith reached an arm behind his neck to unhook the top.

"You'd make us late to every mission if you had to wear one of these," Keith said, comeback undermined by the small shiver he gave as his bare back hit the wall again.

Shiro didn't waste time recovering, instead lowering his mouth to Keith's nipples, sucking on one until he could hear Keith's reaction. "I guess you'd have to help me get dressed, baby."

" _Fuck,_ " Keith hissed, hands flying to grasp Shiro's shoulders. "I want you in me."

Shiro's eyes fluttered shut, his stomach muscles contracting as Keith rolled his hips up, practically killing him. "Jesus, Keith."

Determined, Keith deftly moved his hand to Shiro's belt, wrangling with the buckle for a moment before Shiro felt it slack. Keith's hands were overly warm on his hips, and Shiro bit his lip as Keith pushed the rest of his pants down around his thighs.

Shiro's dick was wet already, and Keith stroked his head, impatiently thumbing his slit. Shiro cursed at the sensitivity. " _Keith,_ we shouldn't-"

"Takashi, please," Keith said, arching up to push his own suit down, most of it bunching around his dangling ankles. Shiro couldn't help but watch Keith's cock tip forward, leaking precum onto his stomach as he moved. God, Shiro wished they were in bed so he could spread Keith out and lick it off him. Distantly, Keith's voice cut through his thoughts, low and hot. "I need you right _now_."

Shiro swallowed, already knowing there was no point in refusing him. "Okay, baby," he muttered, groaning as Keith thickly stroked him, spitting into his own hand before reaching back down to his cock. Numbly, Shiro curled his hand around Keith, loving the instant reaction he got - Keith's back slumped heavily against the wall, sighing quietly before Shiro leaned in to kiss him.

"Kolivan would kill me if he caught us, you know," Shiro could have sworn he heard Keith give a small growl.

"I don't care," Keith's hand dipped to cup Shiro's balls, and he inhaled quickly. "Open me up already."

Shiro couldn't reply, but he mindlessly allowed Keith to raise his fingers into his mouth, watching as he slipped his tongue between them, wetting them, before lowering Shiro's hand to his entrance.

"You have to promise to tell me if it hurts," Shiro said, shaking himself as Keith picked a lazy pace to jerk him off.

"I will," Keith promised, running his nails playfully around Shiro's taut stomach. "Don't be so worried."

"Can't help it," Shiro muttered, gently pushing into Keith. He heard Keith suck in a breath and paused until Keith squirmed again, forcing himself back down onto Shrio's fingers. "You push yourself too far."

"That's why I need you," Keith said softly, eyebrows bunching as Shiro slid a second finger in. His hands went slack on his cock, and Shiro slowed down again, circling his free hand around Keith's dick, stroking him until he could fit a third finger in, making Keith buck his hips.

Keith sounded like he was grinding his teeth as his legs tightened around Shiro's waist. " _Now_ , Shiro, please."

Shiro's hands fisted, grabbing onto Keith's hipbones just to stay upright as Keith spit, slicking Shiro up from his base again. He held Shiro's face with his free hand, meeting his eyes as he sank down onto his dick, eyes dimly blinking as he took in his head.

"You're always so hot," Shiro muttered, burying his face into Keith's shoulder again, half-hoping he didn't hear him.

"Only for you," Keith said, a weak smile forming as he lowered himself further, making Shiro's knees shake. Keith gave a low moan as Shiro's cock twitched inside of him. "I want to be able to feel you the whole time I'm gone."

Sinking his teeth into Keith's shoulder to keep from yelling, Shiro gave a shallow push into Keith, unable to keep himself still. Keith smirked, obviously pleased, and rolled his hips forward, pulling Shiro further in.

Keith had a habit of draining all of Shiro's patience, as well as disregarding his own, and soon they were both tangled together, meeting each other's thrusts with a tired rhythm, both of them letting go of whatever energy they had left.

Keith was leaking onto both of their stomachs, and Shiro couldn't help but grasp his dick, toying with his head until he was gasping, Shiro's name coming out of Keith's mouth between muffled curses.

Snapping his hips upward as he met Keith's lips, Shiro confusedly examined his face as Keith pulled back, mouth bright red. "Don't let go of me," Keith said, desperately clawing into Shiro's back as he took every thrust, shaking in his arms. Keith was almost begging by the time Shiro kissed his neck, lightly going over deepening marks. "Don't let me go."

"I'll always be here," Shiro grunted, and Keith's needy groan into his ear made his vision go momentarily white. "I promise, baby. No matter what, we'll always find each other."

Keith's entire body flushed at Shiro's words, and he hummed happily as Shiro unevenly thrust into him. "I love you," he said, shakily pulling Shiro's head down for a kiss, and Shiro could feel the sweat on his neck as he frantically tasted him. "I love you. I love you."

"Shh, it's okay. I love you, too, baby," Shiro soothed, hissing as Keith's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in until he bottomed out. Shiro felt closer to Keith than ever, hearing him chant endearments into his ear without restraint. They both were losing their minds around each other. Keith's head hit the wall, mouth opening in a silent cry as Shiro kissed his forehead, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "We're forever, baby. Don't worry."

"I love you," Keith repeated, meeting Shiro's gaze with watering eyes. Shiro wanted to speak, but Keith's face was completely melted, mouth parted in a half-formed thought. His eyes went wide as Shiro angled his hips, thrusts coming faster than he could keep up with. "I want- Shiro, I'm gonna cum."

"Go ahead, baby," Shiro bit the inside of his cheek as Keith came, holding back a scream as he felt him tighten around his cock.

Keith collapsed forward into Shiro's arms, laying his head into Shiro's neck. He was overly hot, and Shiro could feel his heartbeat in his forehead where his pulse touched his skin. "I'll only go because I want to come home to you, Takashi," Keith mumbled, his arms slipping around Shiro's chest.

Shiro groaned, feeling he was on the verge of cuming, and Keith's words went straight to his head, making him feel dizzy. "I'll be here, baby. I promise. I love you," Shiro couldn't get the words out fast enough as he thrust up into Keith, struggling not to drop him as he came, pushing as deep into Keith as he could.

"I love you, too," Keith murmured, stroking the short hairs on Shiro's neck. They both stilled for a couple a minutes, catching their breath and nuzzling into each other before Shiro carefully pulled out, watching Keith's face for any signs of discomfort. Ignoring the ache, Keith stretched his back gently in Shiro's arms. He thoughtlessly wiped away some of the cum cooling on Shiro's skin, and winced at the nail marks he had left. "You're a mess."

Shiro huffed as he slowly lowered Keith to the ground, holding his arms until he balanced himself. "You're acting like this-" He gestured to his torso, making Keith laugh. _Isn't_ your fault."

Keith shrugged, letting a grin slip as Shiro gingerly peeled off his shirt and picked his vest off the floor. "I guess I'll have to help you shower, too."

Shaking his head, Shiro grabbed Keith's hand his free arm, locking their fingers together as they headed to the bathroom.

He'd do anything to keep him this happy forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lame warm up bc i'm super busy with this dying semester  
> but at least thanksgiving break is less than a week away amiright
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
